Shin Makoku's Fairy Tales
by STLyrica
Summary: What happens if you combine a double black demon king, another double black sage, a hot headed blonde, an ever smiling swordsman, a cute young princess, an earth wielder who loves cute things, a lavender haired drama queen, a buff spy and a mischievous spirit, who transports them into a world of fairy tales? Not to mention, the only way out was to play their parts of the story!
1. Prologue Chapter

**Prologue Chapter** : The Beginning

 **Title:** Shin Makoku's Fairy Tales

 **Author:** STLyrica a.k.a. Sakura Tsukino

 **Beta:** None

 **Disclaimer:** I sadly do not own KKM or any of it's characters. KKM is owned by Tomo Takabayashi and Temari Matsumoto. I only own the plot and some OC's I may create to fit the storyline.

A/N: Hi! So, I re-watched Kyou Kara Maoh! last month and I couldn't help but get all hyped up about all of them _again._ Then the plot bunny attacked me and thus, this was oddly created. Inspired by another fanfic here on this website called A Fairy Tail Ending by Ice of the Kitsune's Fire. (It's a Fairy Tail fanfic) Go give that story a try and I promise, you won't be disappointed. :D Anyway, without further ado, here's the story! PS. I apologize for any grammatical errors.

~xXKyouKaraMaohXx~

"Seriously, wimp?! You just HAD to trip over your own feet for the nth time today!" Wolfram von Bielefelt ranted, huffing and puffing about how his _king,_ his _fiancé,_ could be so clumsy and wimpy. "Not a wimp!" The aforementioned character retorted. "Besides, I really **did** trip over something this time!" He argued, taking one of the elegantly handled oil lamps from a side table, and, using it's light, began searching for whatever mischievous object in Shin Makoku's treasury made him trip. Almost immediately, he spotted an old, almost faded book right by his foot, dust covering every inch of it. Bending down slowly, he picked the heavy object up and blew on it, causing the accumulated dust to scatter everywhere.

That, of course, unfortunately meant that some of the dust had been blown towards the hotheaded, blonde soldier, causing him to sneeze fireballs. Thankfully, however, almost nothing in the treasury was burnt.

 _Almost._ One of the flaming fireballs had managed to get caught on an article of clothing—that article of clothing, unfortunately belonging to the double black king. "You insufferable wimp! Don't go blowing dust on people's faces! It's bad manners. Didn't Gunter even teach you anything about proper etiquette?!" Wolfram complained, wiping his now reddish nose with a white handkerchief. "AAHHH! MY PANTS! IT'S ON FIRE!" Yuuri yelped while running in circles, helplessly trying to extinguish the flames on his black trousers. It made him look, in Wolfram's opinion, _'wimpy'_ , so, with a snap of the blonde's long, slender fingers, the fire went out in an instant. "Wimp!" He muttered indignantly.

"Not a wimp!" Came the double black's instant reply. "But hey, look! What is this old book doing in the treasury? Isn't something like this supposed to be in the royal library? You know, with Gunter and other scholars? I mean, it _is_ a book." Yuuri asked curiously, running a hand through his ebony colored hair as he stared at the object on his other hand. "Book? I don't recall any books here in the castle treasury." Wolfram replied, raising a delicate eyebrow at the double black king. "Well, look!" The maou said, shoving the particularly heavy tome towards the skeptical fire wielder. Wolfram took the object in his hands, still raising an eyebrow. There was a fine print in the front written in faded, golden ink. After seconds of analyzing, the blonde realized that it was the books title, that much was obvious, but it was also written in old mazoku language—the language used even before the Original King's reign. "What does it say?" Yuuri asked, peering from behind the blue clad soldier. "How should I know? This thing is written in ancient mazoku. Our best bet is to bring it to the great sage. He might know." Wolfram replied, tucking the volume in a brown cloth wrap from Shinou-knows-where. "Come on, wimp. Let's go." The blonde said, trudging out of the treasury, not even giving his companion a chance to ask where he had gotten the cloth from. "Not a wimp!" Yuuri retorted as he grabbed Morgif and scurried off after the blonde.

Before the duo even reached the gates of the castle, they bumped into an ever-smiling Conrart who had just finished training his troops. Yuuri, being, of course, _Yuuri,_ kindly requested his godfather to join them, and Conrart, being Conrart, was more than happy to accompany his beloved grandson.

Later on, they bumped into the eldest of the three brothers. Lord von Voltaire had seen a tiny kitten, and of course, being so attracted to cute things, began following the creature not so discreetly. The said animal jumped into Wolfram just as Gwendal was about to grab hold of it, making him trudge along with the rest while eyeing his youngest brother, who had taken the kitten up into his arms, begrudgingly.

Next was their cute little Greta who was admiring flowers while munching on some animal shaped cookies she had made. She saw them coming along so she excitedly jumped up and offered them cookies while joining them in the process.

Just a little further down, a frazzled Gunter, who had just escaped a scary red-headed _'inventor'_ and her dance-all-day-kun, was almost crawling when he spotted the group and begged them to take him along, fearing for his life in the hands of Lady von Karbelnikoff.

Last but not the least, an orange haired spy named Yozak also joined them after having returned from some business in Caloria along with his sheep T-Zhou who was more than happy to _glomp_ the poor, unsuspecting maou. Before they knew it, the mighty team of Shin Makoku ended up going along with the royal couple towards Shinou's temple.

Upon reaching the shrine, they were greeted by another double black who wore a pair of round, glinting glasses. "Shibuya! And… the whole royal family? What brings you all here?" The great sage asked, eyeing the people before him in utmost curiosity. Wolfram responded by showing the bundle he was carrying. Murata, who still, for _the first time ever_ , had no idea of what was going on, stepped aside, nonetheless, allowing the maou's party to enter the chamber of the 'Great One'.

"So," He began, adjusting his glasses comfortably on the bridge of his nose. "Lord von Bielefelt? What is that thing?" He pointed at the bundled object that piqued his interest. The blonde mazoku responded by carefully unwrapping the cloth, revealing the mysterious looking tome underneath, before handing it over to the wise man. The rest watched the scene before them eagerly. "A book? What's a book doing in the treasury? Isn't this supposed to be in the library?" Murata wondered incredulously, taking the large, heavy tome into his hands. "That's what I said." Yuuri muttered, which went ignored. Everyone else looked at Gunter for an explanation. It was Gwendal who spoke up. "Gunter, did you, by accident, leave a book in the treasury?" The lavander haired man simply shook his head. "I apologize, but I simply do not recall ever carrying anything into the treasury, much less, a book. In fact, I have not even been to that location for quite a long time. You see, I have been patiently preparing his royal highness' lessons in my chambers because it is my humble wish that his majesty would learn about our vast kingdom! Furthermore, our lessons allow me to spend more precious time with his majesty!" Gunter replied dramatically, his hands clasped together as if in prayer while kneeling on the ground, nose starting to bleed. Everyone sweat dropped except for Greta who had kindly handed the man a handkerchief. " Well captain, any ideas?" The orange haired spy asked, shoving his hands in his pockets boyishly. "No idea. In fact, I haven't even heard of that book until now." Conrart replied with an amused smile, slowly leaning his back on one of the pillars in the chamber. The great sage tilted his glasses, causing the lenses to glint mysteriously, obscuring his eyes from view. "This, I'm certain, belongs to Shinou. From what I recall, this was a gift to him from the fairies." Murata said, finally looking up to meet everyone's gazes. " _ **Fairies**_!?" Greta asked, eyes wide in amazement. The little princess was practically bouncing up and down with the mention of the creatures.

"Indeed." A voice bellowed, right from the daikenja's shoulder. "It has been so long since I had last seen that precious tome." The voice added, finally showing its downsized form. It was, of course, none other than the Original King himself. Everyone bowed except for Murata and the ever-so-dense Yuuri who had to be dragged down to a bow by his _glaring_ fiancé. Shinou chuckled and motioned for them to rise. "I take it that you wish to learn about my precious book?" He asked, raising an eyebrow in an amused manner. "Obviously." The Great Sage muttered under his breath sardonically, earning a huff from the original king and entertained looks from the rest of the people in the room. "Anyway," The Great King drawled, jumping off Ken Murata's shoulder before morphing into his true form. "It is… how do I put it? It is a rather _interesting_ book. I am afraid that words cannot explain how much _fun_ this is, so if you want to find out, you all just have to try it for yourself, won't you?" He gave off a cheshire cat's grin and quickly muttered the words in the book's cover. Almost immediately, a bright, iridescent glow emitted from the tome. Before anyone could even realize what was happening, they were sucked into the book, along with two other women who were unfortunately just passing by.

~xXKyouKaraMaohXx~

 **A/N:** Ended with a cliffhanger! :O Any guesses with who those two women were?

By the way, I apologize for any OOCness. ^

What are your thoughts on this story? Please review! It will be greatly appreciated. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 1: Tower Trouble

**Chapter 1** : Tower Trouble

 **Title:** Shin Makoku's Fairy Tales

 **Author:** STLyrica a.k.a. Sakura Tsukino

 **Beta:** None

 **Disclaimer:** I sadly do not own KKM or any of its characters. KKM is owned by Tomo Takabayashi and Temari Matsumoto. I also do not own any of the fairy tales mentioned or used in the story. They belong to their respective owners. I only own the plot and some OC's I may create to fit the storyline.

 **A/N** : Thank you so much to Guest and ObsessedwithEyeballs for the reviews on the Prologue Chapter and also for the follows and favorites. I'm so glad you guys liked it! It really made my day. :D So without further ado, here's the first chapter!

 _ **Hahaue -**_ mother

~xXKyouKaraMaohXx~

Wolfram woke up with a start. He shot up from the bed, almost faster than a bullet being fired, and surveyed his surroundings. The place he was in seemed like an old part of a castle, with stone walls that had some kind of vines and algae growing on them. The bed frame was just as old and brittle, making the boy feel as if his weight would give in and break the rotting wood almost anytime. The pallet was also hard and very uncomfortable. If he didn't have eyes to see that it indeed _was_ a mattress, he was sure that he had been laying down on a rock. The fire wielder had been worried out of his wits when he turned and saw that the double black king and their lovely daughter, Greta were both not there, and sadly, neither were their other companions.

He tried getting down from the bed but found his body slightly stiff, particularly his neck and back, most definitely from the intolerable bed he had slept on. He silently prayed to Shinou that wherever the others would be, they would be, at the very least, comfortable and had better beds to sleep in. He finally succeeded in getting down from the bed and was thankful for stepping on something soft. He, however, was extremely horrified when he realized that _'something soft'_ was actually hair! He blanched, thinking that the hair came from some mangled scalps, but was even more petrified when he found out that the long pile of hair was his own. He scrambled up to an ancient, dusty mirror and peered in dreadfully, staring at his currently long, wavy (but not curly like his mother's) and feminine hair that framed his lithe figure well, too terrified to notice the fact that he was wearing his infamous, frilly pink negligee, or the fact that he was even more gorgeous than his beloved hahaue.

'What in the seven hells?! Why is my hair so… long?!' He thought, gathering as much of his hair as he could and tried cutting it with an old, rusted dagger he found by the rotting bed. To his horror, the hair wouldn't cut and the blade shattered to pieces. 'Holy Shinou!' He exclaimed, frantically throwing his hair about. How the hell was he supposed to find the others now!? He nearly danced the cha-cha when he found a large, open window—something he could use to escape with. He gave off a grin that could rival that of the Cheshire cat and peered out. Luck wasn't on his side, however, when he saw that he was held captive in a freakishly tall tower. He had to strain himself from releasing a stream of curses when he had attempted to jump off the edifice using his flames, only to find out that he could not call forth his fire maryoku. With a sigh of frustration, he headed back towards the rotting bed.

After looking around for sometime, he spotted some paints and a surprisingly _sparkling_ , silver paintbrush. Being the curious (and artistic, mind you) fella he was, he inspected the objects before picking them up and going to a nearby wall. With frustration as his fuel, he began to paint what he remembered was Covenant Castle. Instead of the messed up, unidentifiable drawings he had started creating about a decade ago, he reverted back to painting realism, feeling a sense of nostalgia in each brush stroke. He remembered the days when he had painted portraits of his family members, those paintings still hidden somewhere in his art room. When he had finished, he lifted a delicate hand to caress his piece. One could imagine how startled he looked when his hand went through the painting! His eyes widened in both shock and disbelief. What in Shinou's name was on the other side!? Suddenly, an idea came to mind. The blonde smirked triumphantly as he gathered his long, sun kissed hair, and with the magical painting tools in hand, he jumped through the painting, ending in the meadows just around the Castle's walls.

~xXKyouKaraMaohXx~

 **A/N:** Sorry for the short update. This is just part one so don't you worry your pretty little heads. I will update again soon so till then, Jaa! Again, I apologize for any OOCness ^

What are your thoughts on this story? Please review! It will be greatly appreciated. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 2: Ballroom Blunders

**Chapter 2** : Ballroom Blunders

 **Title:** Shin Makoku's Fairy Tales

 **Author:** STLyrica a.k.a. Sakura Tsukino

 **Beta:** None

 **Disclaimer:** I sadly do not own KKM or any of its characters. KKM is owned by Tomo Takabayashi and Temari Matsumoto. I also do not own any of the fairy tales mentioned or used in the story. They belong to their respective owners. I only own the plot and some OC's I may create to fit the storyline.

 **A/N** : Thank you so, so much to those who took their precious time to review the past chapters and also to those who followed and added this story in their favorites! Your reviews make my day! :D

 **Liz:** Thank you! I'm super glad you like the storyline! :D

 **Guest 1:** I'm glad you love my story!

 **Guest 2 and 3:** Thank you! Here it is!

 **ObsessedwithEyeballs:** Thank you so much for appreciating my story and for reviewing! I hope you like this next chapter!

 _ **Daikenja -**_ Great Sage

 _ **Soukoku –**_ Double Black

 _ **Maryoku –**_ Demon Magic

~xXKyouKaraMaohXx~

Back inside a familiar looking castle, a certain double black king finally woke up. He rose from the bed slowly, surveying his surroundings. His eyes lit up in recognition as he let his eyes roam the room he had gotten very much accustomed to. It was his room back in Covenant Castle!

"Is it me, or has the bed gotten bigger?" The young king wondered, rubbing his eyes lethargically. Just then, realization hit him. His daughter and his fiancé — wait, did he seriously just call Wolfram _**that**_? — were both missing from their usual side of the large, four-poster bed.

Worry started filling him.

Luckily, the demon sword Morgif was present beside him, snuggly strapped on his black scabbard. When the scary-faced saber realized that his master had finally awakened, he started creating groaning sounds—his own way of greeting the double black king. "Good morning to you too, Morgif." Yuuri replied. "Ooh ooh ooh?" Came the blade's reply which supposedly (in Morgif's language) meant _'Where are we?'._

"What do you mean, Morgif? We're right here in Covenant Castle!" The soukoku king replied, raising an eyebrow at his sword. He was already starting to doubt his blade's sanity at the moment. "Ooh! ooooohhhhh!" The weapon answered, supposedly meaning _'No! This isn't Covenant Castle!'_ That's it. The king decided that the sword had officially lost his sanity in his old age. "What do you mean we're not at Covenant Castle? See, if you go out here in the balcony, you'll be able to see the gardens—" The double black was cut off mid-sentence as he saw the scene before him.

Instead of the royal gardens he deeply admired that had row-upon-row of Celi's Red Sigh, Gwendal's Secret, Conrad Stands Upon The Earth, Beautiful Wolframs and the recent Yuuri's naïveté, his sight was met by greenery. Lots and lots of greenery that belonged to a wide, lush meadow. He didn't realize that he was gaping until Morgif made groaning sounds that undoubtedly meant something along the lines of ' _Ha. I told you so!_ '

Turning to the sword, who, at that moment, had a smug grin plastered on its scary face, he cried out. "Morgif… WHERE ARE WE!?" The young king was desperate. He was about to run out the doors of his imitation of a room (especially right after he noticed his very _**princely**_ attire much to his chagrin), but before he could make an exit, he unfortunately bumped into someone, causing him to collide on the cold, hard ground.

"Are you alright?" A mischievous voice asked, extending a slender hand towards the young maou. "Thanks." The aforementioned character replied, gratefully taking the offered hand to help himself up before rubbing his sore, painful bum. 'That's gonna leave a mark.' He grimaced. With his clumsiness, he almost _**swore**_ that he could hear the fire breathing blond calling him a wimp. "I'm sorry, but could you please—" Yuuri never got to finish his sentence again as he saw the figure before him.

It was undoubtedly Ken Murata (or MuraKen for short), his best friend and Wiseman extraordinaire, except this one was much older, with long, lank black hair cascading down his back, surrounding him like an ebony silk cape and matching onyx eyes that were twinkling with amusement. His best friend currently looked _feminine_ , that Yuuri even thought that with Murata's current appearance, his beauty could give both Wolfram _**and**_ Saralegui a run for their money. His poise and regality could even rival Gunter's.

"The Original Great Sage!? Murata!? WHAT IN SHIN MAKOKU IS GOING ON!?" The soukoku king practically screamed, nearly tearing out his hair in complete and utter disbelief. The daikenja merely laughed, clearly enjoying his friend's reaction. "Well, Shibuya, I must say, I quite missed this first body of mine. Although, a pair of non-graded, glinting glasses would do me well. And by the way, we aren't even in Shin Makoku anymore." The latter spoke, amusement lacing his voice. The king was nearly at a loss for words. "Why? What? More importantly, HOW!? Did I somehow end up traveling back in time like I did with the demon mirror!?" The double black sovereign panicked while pacing in front of the long haired man. The Wiseman fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Shibuya, if you had _indeed_ traveled through time, do you suppose that I'd have known you back then? I know that I'm the great, _all-knowing_ sage, but hey, you guys are giving me way too much credit." The daikenja replied, sarcasm dripping heavily from his words. "Then how can you possibly explain this... this _situation_ we're in!?" Yuuri asked. He was still panicking, yes, but at least he had finally stopped pacing. "Well, to put it simply, we've been sucked into Shinou's fairy tale book. It has quite a bit of stories that need to be completed before those who have _unfortunately_ been warped into this messed up place can go free. Of course, failure to complete the stories would mean that we'd all be trapped here. **Forever.** " The great sage explained stoically, trying to keep a straight face to cover up his little lie. He lifted a hand, about to push his glasses up out of reflex, but he quickly withdrew it when he realized that he did not have any lenses on. Of course, the Wiseman had been lying about being trapped in the storybook forever (well, there **was** another, _**easier**_ way out but that would spoil all the fun, now, wouldn't it?) because, truth be told, it wasn't his first time there. In fact, he had actually _helped_ make the book along with Shinou, but he wasn't gonna tell anyone that. At least not until he'd gotten his share of the fun. Somehow, he had honestly forgotten why the book was locked up all those years. Anyhow, he had also omitted the part wherein all other characters, save those who were playing the lead, we're prompted about the story beforehand by what _unmistakably_ sounded like the Original King's voice.

He barely suppressed a laughter when he recalled what happened after Shinou explained the story and the other's roles. The eldest of Lady Celi's sons, Lord von Voltaire, had to restrain himself from burying the great one six feet under with his earth maryoku. He clearly did _**not**_ approve of the part of the story that just _had_ to contain lovey-dovey moments involving his _cute_ and _adorable_ baby brother and that… that dense brick of a king! Lord Weller and Sir Gurrier simple fell into a fit of laughter (or, in Conrart's case, chuckles), clearly finding the situation very, _very_ amusing while Greta chattered happily about how her two fathers can _finally_ be together. Lord von Christ was being a drama queen as per usual, hands clasped together while having a dreamy, faraway look in his eyes. Everyone actually _**swore**_ he could see hearts in the beautiful man's orbs.

Well, back to reality. The great sage glanced at the maou who was currently whining about why Shinou, in all his holiness, didn't, at the very least _try_ to tell him what messed-up fairy tale they'd all ended up in. It was taking every ounce of Murata's willpower not to blurt out that everyone else, except the little lord brat and the king, _**did**_ know where they were _and_ what to do. "If it helps, Shibuya, I'm supposedly cast as your _loving_ father and I'm throwing a ball in your honor, because apparently, you have finally come of age and need to marry." Ken Murata barely fought the urge to to laugh his heart out upon seeing the king's reaction.

"Marry?! Are you insane, Murata!? Wolfram would kill me and accuse me of my nonexistent cheating! I don't want to suffer 3rd degree burns, thank you very much. And wait, what?! FATHER?! WHAT KIND OF JOKE IS THIS!? We're the same age, Murata!" Yuuri whined.

Somewhere in the meadows, a blonde haired mazoku sneezed fireballs.

"Oh Shibuya, have you forgotten that even as Ken Murata, I'm, let's see, around four _**thousand**_ years older than you?" The Wiseman smirked. "Still!" The dark haired maou exclaimed, a pout gracing his features. "Anyway, where is everybody?" He asked curiously. He hadn't even seen any of the maids that were _supposed_ to be stalking the halls by now. "I have no idea." The sage said casually. "But, like I said, there's a ball tonight in your honor. You're bound to see them there." He added. "Ball!? Murata, do you seriously want me to get fried?" The double black monarch replied exasperatedly. "What's the matter, Shibuya? It's not like Lord von Bielefelt is actually here to apprehend you or throw fireballs at you. Unless, of course, you've actually fallen for that accidental fiancé of yours." The daikenja snicked.

Again, somewhere in the meadows, a blonde sneezed fireballs.

"W-What!? Murata! We're both boys!" The sovereign exclaimed, whacking the other double black on the shoulder. He had intended to whack the latter on his head but seeing as the Wiseman was back in his original form, he was, at least five heads taller than the young king. The sage just laughed it off.

Yuuri, on the other hand, had thoughts swirling faster than the whirlpool he had always traveled in. No matter how many times he regarded his engagement with Wolfram as a mistake, he honestly couldn't bear to dissolve it. In fact, when the blonde left a letter requesting the dissolution of their engagement (which he later on found out that it was actually for his sake), he felt a pang of hurt. Deep, deep down, dare he say it, he didn't want to ever lose his blonde prince. 'Wait, HIS!? Darn. The engagement is starting to rub off on me.' The soukoku thought while sulking. He was brought out of his reverie, however, when his genius of a friend decided that it was a great idea to pinch his cheeks. _**Hard**_.

"Ow! What the hell was that for!?" He questioned as he rubbed his poor, sore cheeks. "Well, Shibuya, if you were paying attention, I wouldn't have done that. But look on the bright side. Your cheeks _are_ very squishy. I'm sure that bit of information would greatly please your fiancé." The great sage bemused.

Somewhere in the meadows, a certain blonde could've sworn that he was getting a cold with all his sneezing.

"Anyway, as I was saying, you best prepare yourself for the ball, Shibuya. I warn you though, the girls in this story aren't very… polite." The daikenja said, shuddering at a particularly terrible memory. "Do I have to?" The young king whined. "It's not like we have a choice, Shibuya. It's part of the script." Murata replied. "Besides, you'll be able to meet other girls without that fiancé of yours breathing fireballs behind your back." He hastily added, covering his earlier slip-up. Luckily, the king remained naïve as ever, not catching on to his friend's rushed reply. Morgif, who had been silent up to that point, dragged the poor, unsuspecting maou towards the balcony, which had a full view of the carriages that held pretty women. "Looks like they've arrived, Shibuya. You better prepare yourself." The daikenja replied as he slipped out the open door before closing it gently in one, swift motion. How he had reached the doors that quickly was beyond Yuuri. He made a mental note to practice his **'** stealth mode **'**. Sighing, he opened his closets to retrieve a new pair of outfit. Never in his life had he been so thankful for his black uniforms. He even made another mental note to give Gunter some kind of present to show his gratitude—even if it meant getting suffocated in the lavender haired man's iron hug. As he dressed, he couldn't help but feel empty when he saw that none of Wolfram's infamous negligees were in sight. Heck, he was even disappointed when he couldn't even find the nightgown his mother asked him to give the blonde upon his return. Speaking of the blonde, where the hell was he!? Where was Conrart? Or Gwendal? Or Gunter? Or Yozak? Or his daughter? He groaned in frustration.

Why the hell were there fairy tales in Shin Makoku anyway!? Yes, they were _quite_ entertaining, but if you add the mischievous king into the mix, things could get very, _very_ dangerous. Even one with Yuuri's naïveté could sense some kind of foreboding predicament they would probably encounter soon. I mean, what with those evil dragons or stepmothers with dark magic that could cause unwanted and unnecessary uproar? Yuuri grimaced. He sure as hell didn't want to face any demons or dragons. Oh wait. He thought. He's the demon king, for Shinou's sake! He face palmed at his own stupidity. And it wasn't as if the dragons were bad either. They had Poachie (or Risair as Wolfram liked to call her) and she was an adorable dragon! But then again, this was the original king they were talking about. Who knew what that cunning old man was even planning? Tic marks started to form in Yuuri's head as he recalled the incidents that had transpired with the boxes. It was bad enough that he got traumatized when Conrart lost his left arm, then Gwendal lost his left eye. What more when Wolfram… no. He's alive here somewhere. He refused to remember that day when they all thought that the blonde had died. When his heart had stopped beating. When it was all over and he couldn't even say goodbye, afraid that he wouldn't have enough strength to go back if he saw the blonde crying. He was so lost in though that he didn't even notice Murata returning to the room or the fact that he was waving (more like flailing) his arms about, trying to get the other double black's attention.

"…SHIBUYA!" He finally shouted, successfully making the young king jump in fright. "Murata, what the hell!?" He screamed, his hands clutching his chest, helplessly attempting to calm his erratic heartbeat. "I've been trying to get your attention for the last 20 minutes. Honestly, Shibuya, what has gotten into you? With your expression, I'd mistake you for a lovesick puppy." He great sage retorted, earning a furious blush from the sovereign. "Oh Shinou. Do tell. Is it Lord von Bielefelt?" He asked, smirking. He meant that as a joke but holy Shin Makoku, when the younk king blushed even harder that Murata _**swore**_ he could see steams coming out of his ears. "The engagement was an accident! It's not like I actually _want_ to marry him." Yuuri stammered. "Oh Shibuya, I never said anything about you wanting to marry him, now did I?" The Wiseman said as his friend opened his mouth to speak, only to end up closing it and opening it again. You could say that at that exact moment, Shibuya Yuuri was doing an _**excellent**_ job resembling a fish. Ken Murata just laughed it off and settled into ushering the befuddled king out of the room.

~xXKyouKaraMaohXx~

Somewhere in the meadows, an announcement poster flew, landing directly onto the face of a very irate blonde. The fire wielder had just finished braiding his seemingly endless locks of blonde hair after what felt like three, long and gruesome hours. If that wasn't bad enough, wild flowers got tangled into his hair, making him look like some kind of forest nymph. To top it all off, he had been sneezing fireballs a lot for the past hours, black patches of grass were proof enough. He couldn't summon his fire magic, yet he could sneeze fireballs. What was he supposed to do? Sneeze his enemies to death? He snorted. And now, that damned poster just _**had**_ to fly directly into his face. Snatching the paper into his hands grumpily, he began to read its contents. "Announcement: Royal Ball in honor of the crowned prince of Chrona! All eligible gentlemen and maidens are to attend this evening." The fire mazoku raised an eyebrow at this. Ball? Maybe he'd have a chance of finding the others there. He gave a triumphant grin. But of course, he needed a change of outfit immediately. He was, after all, in his frilly pink nightgown. Thank heavens that no one was there to see him. He was sure to die from embarrassment. He stared at the magical paintbrush in hand. What if he used it to conjure up a dashing suit? He nodded at his ' _genius_ ' idea. But wait! His thoughts came abruptly at a halt. It would be very awkward to say the least, if he went to the ball wearing a man's suit when his current appearance was that of a girl. (At least his organs remained as they were, and for that he was thankful.) But his pride wouldn't allow him to wear anything girly such as a ball gown, per say. No.

Without thinking, he grabbed the paintbrush and started painting his blue dress suit on a sturdy, flat rock (the one he wore in OVA 1) and before he knew it, he had already grabbed the garment from its place. After making sure that no one was in the immediate vicinity, he stripped off his frilly pink negligee and started putting on his new attire. He was thankful that he had taken a long, relaxing bath right before joining his wimp of a fiancé in the royal treasury. Finally done, he headed off towards the kingdom. He stopped by a place selling horses and, with the magical tool in hand, he began painting a bag of gold discreetly and bought a white mare, similar to the one he had back in the real world. He rode off quickly to the castle, arriving just in time for the proclamation of the Prince. Wolfram looked around, observing the women that wore huge, bell-like sleeves and ridiculously wide, crinoline skirts and fought the urge to snort. After all, if he was going to make a convincing lady (not counting his outfit) like Yozak, he would act accordingly.

You could imagine their surprise when a pair of onyx eyes clashed with emerald colored orbs.

~xXKyouKaraMaohXx~

To apologize for the short update on the previous chapter, here's a slightly longer one. I hope you'll enjoy this! J I will update again soon so till then, Jaa! Sorry again for the OOCness .

By the way, what other fairy tales would you like me to include? I will be grateful for your suggestions. :D

What are your thoughts on this chapter? Please review! It will be greatly appreciated. Thank you!


End file.
